$10bc - 4bd + 3b + 3 = -5c + 7$ Solve for $b$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $10bc - 4bd + 3b + {3} = -5c + {7}$ $10bc - 4bd + 3b = -5c + {4}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $b$ in them. $10{b}c - 4{b}d + 3{b} = -5c + 4$ Factor out the $b$ ${b} \cdot \left( 10c - 4d + 3 \right) = -5c + 4$ Isolate the $b$ $b \cdot \left( {10c - 4d + 3} \right) = -5c + 4$ $b = \dfrac{ -5c + 4 }{ {10c - 4d + 3} }$